Un Dibujo Delatador
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Hinata se dio cuenta de que su pequeña hija era mas atenta de lo que ella creía. Se lo dejaba en claro el dibujo que le enseñaba la maestra.


**¡Ya se lo que estarán pensando!**

**Esta loca salió del "Pollito"**

**Para salir Con esta Locura**

**Pues que puedo decir:**

**"Estoy Inspirada"**

**¡Son Vacaciones!**

_**Disclaimer: M.K. es dueño universal del mundo de Naruto. Solo En Fanfiction puedo jugar con sus personajes.**_

* * *

Un Dibujo Delatador

Hinata se dio cuenta de que su pequeña hija era mas atenta de lo que ella creía.

Se lo dejaba en claro el dibujo que le enseñaba la maestra.

.

.

.

**Capítulo Único: **

Fue el llamado de su maestra lo que hizo que ella dejara sus quehaceres en su casa. ¿Le habría pasado algo a la pequeña Mikoto? Con paso apresurado llego a la oficina de _Mrs. Yamanaka Ino._ Algo muy en el fondo le decía que tenía que estar preparada. Aunque al mismo tiempo estaba extrañada, su hija no era de las que causaba problemas. De eso estaba segura, era cierto que había heredado el carácter de su esposo. Como toda una Uchiha, pero ella sabía muy bien donde tenía que comportarse. Ella le había enseñado bien, ademas solo tenía 5 años...No era como si causara un problema.

Entonces, ¿cual sería la razón?

Pronto lo averiguaría. Lo supo tan pronto le llamaron y solo le habían dicho que tenía que pasar por la oficina de la encargada de la educación de su hija, y lo hizo tal como le habían pedido. Si no, no estaría en esos momentos con manos temblorosas, a punto de tocar con los nudillos la puerta del aula de clase. Cuando cumplió con su cometido, sin dejar el movimientos de su pálidas manos, espero la eternidad de unos segundos ansiosos. Miles de ideas hacían estragos en lo que posiblemente podría haberle pasado con referencia a su hija. Y como madre era común el preocuparse, ¿no?

Sin embargo la ansiedad y la preocupación estaban allí,demasiado latentes. Era la primera vez que la llamaban, para ser exactos. Trato de convencerse de que era absurdo, sentirse de esa forma como ella se sentía en esos momentos, mientras se frotaba las manos entre sí, esperando.

-Hinata...- menos mal que conocía de años a la profesora de su hija.-Pasa.- le invito al interior.

Se extraño al no ver el amigable rostro de la rubia, como era su costumbre desde siempre, lejos de sentirse aliviada o algo parecido. Ese sentimiento horrible aumentó; sin decir algo, hizo caso a lo dicho por la Yamanaka.

Con un gesto, silenciosamente le dio a entender a la Uchiha que se sentara en la silla frente al escritorio. A la vez que ambas tomaban asiento. El ambiente se transformó en uno tenso, y un tanto incomodo. ¿O solo eran los ojos azules de la rubia que la hacían sentirse de esa manera?

Si, por que la expresión en el rostro de Ino no le ayudaban en lo absoluto en aquellos instantes. De solo ver como ella había entrelazado sus manos a la altura de su boca, para proceder a mirarla tan fijamente la ponían mas nerviosa de lo común. Ni siquiera se atrevía a decir algo.

-Mira Hinata...-sintió un poco mas tranquila cuando ella tomó la palabra.-Llevo poco tiempo como maestra, demo, se que lo que ocurrió hoy, no lo volveré a ver a lo largo de mi carrera.-

No le gustaron como sonaron aquellas palabras, no la consolaron del todo, y solo le añadió un peso mayor a la situación. -¿Le pasó algo a...?- pregunto ella finalmente.

-No, nada de eso.-descartó rápido esa posibilidad.-Tu hija no tuvo un accidente, menos causó un problema.-aclaró la rubia.

Hinata suspiró aliviada de solo escuchar aquello.

-Demo, si pasó algo que _deberías_ atender con urgencia.-volvió con el semblante serio. La preocupación llegó a ella nuevamente. ¿Que era lo que había pasado?

Escuchó como la rubia aclaraba su garganta, gesto que hizo para empezar a hallar las palabras adecuadas para lo que comunicaría a continuación.

-Nos conocemos desde siempre, Hinata.-empezó.-Sabes como yo soy y yo se quien eres. De verdad, se me hace complicado el decirte esto.- admitió al final de la oración.

-Solo dímelo, onegai.-exigió la pelinegra, no en un tono demandante, sino de manera nerviosa. Ino vio como ella la miraba ansiosa con esos expresivos ojos perlas.

-Hai.- dijo.-Yo no soy quien para meterse en su matrimonio, sobretodo en...-movió su mano buscando soporte para proseguir el argumento.-...sus _"actividades"_.-

Hinata inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender.¿Que querría decir ella con _actividades_?

Hasta ese punto ya Ino estaba sonrojada, cosa que no era nada común en la extrovertida Yamanaka. Vio como ella miró hacia un lado y luego al otro, mientras buscaba algo en sus archivos.

-Estábamos en la clase de dibujo hoy; le dije a los niños que dibujaran algo interesante.- mientras le explicaba saco una hoja, tan pronto la vio el rosa volvió a sus mejillas.-Hasta ahora, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?- la miro tratando de parecer aunque sea profesional.

Hinata no tuvo más remedio que negar con la cabeza.

-A todo esto debo recalcar que Mikoto-chan es muy...atenta, puede que también sea muy talentosa en lo _gráfico._-bajo la vista apenada dejandole ver el dibuja a la antigua Hyuga.

Esta ultima al verlo, solo abrió los ojos de manera confundida, sin embargo, entendió rápidamente Se le subió el color antinatural a su pálidas mejillas, empezó a fallarle el aire. -¿Somos...n-nosotros?- pregunto con muchas ganas de escuchar que lo que estaba plasmado allí no era lo que imaginaba.

-Hinata, tranquilízate, respira hondo..-las instrucciones de Ino no le ayudaron. De solo mirar aquel dibujo frente a ella; era como volver a ver a la Hinata penosa que se avergonzaba de todo; hizo algo que en ese tiempo ella haría al ver algo como lo que estaba en aquel papel.

El ruido en seco en el piso le confirmó a la rubia lo que tanto temía que pasara.

.

.

Sasuke había llegado,por fin, a su casa después de un día laboral en la empresa y lo único que quería hacer era estar con su familia. Escuchar la risa de su pequeña pelinegra, abrazar a su esposa, oler el sutil y delicado aroma que su cuerpo tenía. Ademas de _otras cosas.._

-¡Papá!- la alegre voz hizo que el volteara el rostro hacia donde venía su hija, que corría emocionada para abrazarlo. El no doblegó el impulso de recibirla alzarla en brazos y darle un paternal beso en la mejilla.

-¿Como le fue a mi pequeña Hime en la escuela?- le pregunto al tiempo que disfrutaba en ver la felicidad en el infantil rostro. Solo con ella se permitía ser así de cariñoso y atento.

-Muy Bien.-fue la hiperactiva respuesta por parte de ella.

Sonrió, ella solía ser tan optimista como su madre.-¿Y mamá?- pregunto el Uchiha por la peliazul, ya que no la había visto, y a decir verdad tenía unas ganas de verla.

-Esta en la cocina.-fue la respuesta.-Va a cocinar mi comida favorita.- el padre apreció como la sonrisa de la niña se transformó en una risa.

-¿Mamá te lo dijo?- pregunto el, siguiéndole el juego. El estaba consciente de que cuando se comunicaba con Mikoto, siempre iba a terminar sorprendiéndose;ya que a sus cortos años, era alguien muy despierta y por sobretodo inteligente. Bueno, de eso el no tenía duda a quien habría heredado de más decir, que se sentía muy orgulloso.

-No...- seguridad fue lo que irradió de la pequeña a dar su contestación.-Yo se lo pedí.- le terminó explicar.

Eso se lo esperaba, sabía que Hinata le encantaba complacer a todos, mas aún a su hija, no tenía duda alguna de que su esposa adoraba ser una madre. -Vamos a darle una sorpresa.-sugirió el Uchiha.

-Hai.-accedió la menor. La dejó en el suelo,y vio con discreta diversión como Mikoto-chan se ponía de puntitas para caminar, como si de una espía se tratara. El solo la siguió de cerca. Tan pronto traspasaron el marco de la cocina, la vieron de espaldas cortando algunas verduras, aquello era la oportunidad perfecta;ambos padre e hija se miraron de forma cómplice. Sasuke se acerco a paso sigiloso, tal como una sombra. Al tiempo que alargaba su mano para que en un movimiento rápido se adueñaba de la fina cintura de su esposa. Complacido vio como ella se sorprendía, escuchando de fondo la risa de su hija.

-Sasuke...-dijo su nombre saliendo de la impresión que tanto su esposo como su hija le habían causado.-B-bienvenido a casa.- el solo sonrió torcidamente, en sus dos ojos negros estaba el reflejo de una travesura, cosa que Hinata conocía mas que bien. Sintió de pronto el aliento de su él cerca de su de sus intenciones al instante;miró hacia a un lado,donde la pequeña copia de ambos los miraba.

_"...Debo recalcar que, Mikoto-chan es muy...atenta..."_ recordó de golpe lo que le había dicho Ino hace unas horas cuando estaba en la escuela.

Con eso presente, ella desvió el rostro, evitando así el beso que el Uchiha le iba a dar. Estaba muy apenada; se volvió a los ingredientes, tratando de concentrare en su quehacer. Sasuke, por otro lado, frunció el ceño de solo ver aquella reacción. ¿A que venía esa actitud?

Por el momento no lo sabía, pero estaba mas que dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-Mikoto.-llamó, mientras esta le prestaba atención; miró de reojo a la,ahora, nerviosa pelinegra.

-¿Si, papá?- le contesto esta, haciendo caso al llamado de su padre.

-Ve a prepararte.- le dijo.-Ya pronto estará la comida.- le sonrió discretamente.

-Hai.-acepto gustosa la niña, haciendo caso al retirarse de esa área de la casa. Tan pronto ella dio el ultimo paso afuera, Sasuke miró a Hinata fijamente, esta ultima lo esquivaba, cosa que el lo notó instantáneamente.

-¿Que pasó?- pregunto directo.

Ella no le contesto con palabras, al momento. En cambio se sonrojo, sorprendiendo al pelinegro, hacia mucho tiempo que ella no hacía ese gesto que siempre había encontrado adorable. Ahora su curiosidad estaba en aumento al saber el por que estaba en esa situación, mas aun al verla de ese modo.

-Hinata...- llamo él, acercándose.-Dime.-

Otra cosa que lo dejo sorprendido fue que ella empezara a jugar con las puntas de sus dedos índices, chocando entre sí, algo realmente pasaba, y se lo estaba perdiendo, sintiéndose cada vez mas confundido que antes.

-Hoy...- titubeo,- Fui a la escuela de Mikoto-chan.- empezó a explicar. Lo miró,estaba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y?- presionó, no hallaba nada raro en ello;así que supo que había mucho mas en esa 'visita'.

-Mikoto hizo un dibujo.- a este grado de la conversación el tono en la voz de ella había temblado. Ya Sasuke estaba tenso, ver a su esposa de esa manera, no lo dejaba concentrarse como quería.-..De nosotros.-

-Eso es normal.- le dijo el despreocupadamente.-¿Cual es el problema con ello?-

Ella saco de su bolso la hoja, la cual se la extendió. El Uchiha la tomó aun confundido; lo miró sin duda era un dibujo de ellos, se notaba por la crayola azul que representaba el pelo de su esposa, y el negro de su propio cabello. _"Uno encima del otro..." _

-No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar.- dijo, no podía dejar que la mente lo traicionara con lo que posiblemente fuera _"eso". _

-Estaban en la clase de dibujo.-empezó a relatar Hinata, quien se cruzaba de brazos.-Ino le pregunto que era lo que estaba dibujando a Mikoto-chan.-paró por unos instantes, pasando saliva por su garganta, Sasuke apreció el creciente rosado en el rostro de ella.-Ella le dijo que, nosotros, hacíamos ejercicio... _desnudos._- hasta ese punto la pelinegra estaba a punto de perder el aire.

Por un lado Sasuke, que por unos segundos se quedo tieso ante lo que aquello significaba, se tranquilizo para luego aclarar la garganta con un forzado estornudo.-¿Entonces...?-aparento neutralidad.

-¿N- no sabes lo que eso significa?- pregunto ella, un poco alterada al ver la actitud de su esposo.- Nos ha...visto.- bajo la vista un poco avergonzada.

-Algún día... iba a saber.- fue lo que pudo decir, la verdad que se le era complicado en enfrentar esa situación, las gráficas en la empresa se le parecían a la tabla del cero, en comparación a lo que vivía en esos momentos. Pese a todo, el no le dejaría saber a Hinata que sabía lo que aquello significaba para él, y la verdad le era mas que preocupante.

-No se como tienes la cara, para decírmelo así tan...tranquilo.- se sintió indignada ante la actitud del pelinegro.-Creo que todo esto es tu culpa.- murmuro para sí.

-¿Mi culpa?- pero era obvio que la había escuchado.

-Hai.- le dijo.- Tenías esa manía de no querer cerrar la puerta, cuando...- volvió la pena y el rojo en sus pómulos.

-Sabes mis razones.- le dijo él, evitando tozar el tema.

-Aun así...- interrumpió.- Quiero proteger la inocencia de mi hija.- le dijo ella.

Sasuke iba a decir algo,cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-Por eso decidí tomar medidas drásticas.- dijo ella seriamente.

Al Uchiha no le gustó como sonó aquello.- ¿Que es lo que tienes en mente?- no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta de aquella cuestión, si se sinceraba consigo mismo.

-No habrá sexo, en unos días.-le comunico su resolución.- Ahora, ve a prepararte, pronto estará la cena.- se volvió a las ollas.

Tan pronto lo dijo fue como un balde de agua fría. Ella no podía estar hablando en serio ¿verdad? Era lo que pensaba mientras se quedaba parado allí en su sitio, sin pensando en moverse.

-¿Mamá?- la voz de la niña se hizo presente.

-Dime.- le dijo al tiempo que se volteaba a verla, prestando toda su atención.

-¿Que es sexo?- pregunto con ese puro tono de infantil curiosidad.

Otra vez la caída seca en el suelo. Tanto Sasuke como su hija miraron a la pelinegra. Así se había perdido el intento de mantener la "Inocencia" de la pequeña Mikoto.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, tenía ganas de hacerlos reír un poco más Así que... :D**

**La verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**¡Nos Vemos Mis Sensuales Lectores! ;3**

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
